Forming a Tribe: the Planning Clan
As impetuous as Orlanth was, a good number of clans seem to walk in his impulsive footsteps. However, there are some known for their forethought. The is one such group, giving to intricate plans. What sets them apart from other clans is their desire to have good relations with trolls. If you seek their support, you must bear this in mind. Important Note: If you recruited the , and promised not to include the , then you will not have the option to recruit them. Event Dialogue Consequences *'Making peace with the trolls' seems to be their biggest concern. As such, at some later point this clan will come forward, and push for a meeting with Cragspider. *Much regard is given to the clan that builds the tribal hall 'and the knows this. However, this is an option you can usually give without too much ill-will from other clans. *The 'clan which hosts the confederation moot '''gains much political influence as well. This definitely pleases the , but other clans may be more upset by this turn of events. *Allowing the to build taverns on other tulas helps gain their heartfelt support, and in the short term is a good choice. However, this decision can come back in Tavern Burning. *If nothing else, '''giving gifts can extend your influence. The more cattle/gifts you give, the better the results. *There is always the choice to abandon negotiations, especially if you can't come to terms with the , or decide they aren't worth the effort. Realize any gifts you give will remain with this clan if you end negotiations. Event: Troll Negotiations Note: This event only occurs if you made an agreement with the ala Forming a Tribe: the Raiding Clan. See the variant for further information. The following is if you told the they can expect tribute from the trolls. Variant A: If you told the the trolls will be expelled, the first part becomes: It will give the exact same consequences. Variant B: If you told the the trolls will undergo a ritual of humiliation: Additionally, a 6th option will appear: Consequences: Troll Negotiations This is if you promised the tribute from the trolls *'Compensating the ' is a bit convoluted, but works. You are essentially subsidizing the trolls out of your own coffers. The only reason you would want to go this route is if trolls are your ancestral enemies. Going this route doesn't lessen your magic. #The amount you can offer the is dependent on the amount you promised the . The minimum is half the amount the gets, the maximum is double the same amount. So if you promised the 6 units, the range will be from 3 to 12. #Once you decide the amount, you will then get a second menu (with the same range as above) which you can decide how many units the trolls give the . #If you cover the entire amount, or even give 'extra', this improves relations with the *You can compensate the trolls directly. You can offer them goods from 1 to 50. Be sure to at least cover the amount you negotiated with the . *'Cutting the or the '''can solve the problem, but certainly worsens relations with the appropriate clan. *'Threatening''' the with being outcasts earns little but their disfavor. They will stand by the trolls in their midst. Variant A Consequences (Expelling the trolls): *'Options 1, 2, 5 '''will just earn the 's outright refusal, as they will stand by their trolls. *If you prefer the then you might as well as '''cut the .' *If you prefer the then cut the 'from the list of potential tribe mates. Variant B Consequences (Ritual submission) *Giving the ' compensation works well, but you have to offer a good amount. You will be given a choice from 1 to 50. The more you give, the better the reaction. However, the trolls themselves will be displeased. *You can compensate the trolls directly. You can offer them goods from 1 to 50. Be sure to at least cover the amount you negotiated with the . *'Cutting the or the ' can solve the problem, but certainly worsens relations with the appropriate clan. *'Threatening' the with being outcasts earns little but their disfavor. They will stand by the trolls in their midst. *'Performing a yearly balance ritual for the trolls' will settle the matter peacefully, but earns their incredulity at the convoluted mess. Category:Events